Moldovan Miltian Empire (MME)
This is made by Cornbeef67. Moldovan Miltian Empire The Moldovan Militian Empire otherwise known as MME is a strong and powerful empire located in Eastern Europe. MME has some of the Universal Mini Builders Wonders, one of them is The T-EEPW or Trans-Eastern European Protection Wall that follows the norther border of Romania up to Estonia. MME owns many territories such as Sierra Leone in Africa and Liberia and Crimea in Ukraine. Facts Emperor: Michael Micia I Capital: Kofikia Largest City: Ropartia Best Resources: Gold, Oil, Nuclear Materials, Space Products, Diamond Currency: Moldovan Ropart Allies: Germania Wars: None in 500 years Largest College: The College of Knowledge and Resource in Kofikia Population: 168,079,569 National Animal: Elephant States: Notren, Capitolian ,Crimea, Sierra Leone, Liberia, Sotren, Micialepto, Jobentogul, Rose. Largest Mountain; Mount Micialepto/3,078 feet Wonders: T-EEPW Started:1560 Ended:1834 Tallest Building: Ember Tower/ 8,967 feet Largest Ship: Lutania Formation: 1526- Langauges: Romanian (70%), English (14%), Moldovan (9%), Mician (5%), Dutch (1%), Swahili (.5%), French(.30%), Arabic (.2%) Ethnic Groups: Moldovan (67%), Ukrainian (13%), Russian (9%), Mician (7%), Dutch (2%), American (1%), French (.75%), African (.25%). Life Expectancy: 95%-low 103%-average 112%- high Literacy Rate: 97% educated, 3% not Religion: Micism, Emprirism Economy: Great (A) Government: Empire National Anthem: "We will stand strong" Lyrics to "We will stand strong" We will stand strong, to the ends of the borders. We will be here ready for the next move. WE WILL BE HERE! Ready for the way WE WILL BE HERE '' ''Singing our songs as we lay WE WILL BE HERE '' ''Waiting on you our emperor Do do dodo do do '' ''Do dodo do dooooo We won't wait any longer, '' ''on the past the keeps flying farther We will be '' ''We shall be Do do dodo do do do dodo do dooooo dodo We will be hard as bronze and swift like wind becuase we know.... that we stand strong cause' we stand strong..... Ooooo cause' we stand strong '' ''Through all the pains Ooooo we stand strong Like struck cains OOOOO we are here as one alone as none oooooo....We stand strong.... COMMUNITIES Mega Cities: Ropartia (Crimea) Cities: Kofikia Towns: Louisville (Liberia), Totanio, Ropio (Sierra Leone), Tujhy Village: Kelpto, Topto (Liberia), Reputor (Sierra Leone), Micialepto, Doldak, Jobentgul (Kamchatka). Forts: Fort Rose, Fort Lucia (Liberia), Fort Leone (Sierra Leone), Fort Sotreniano (Kamchatka), Fort Michael (Crimea) Wonders T-EEPW is Located on the Western Side of Moldova and was built to protect Eastern Europe and Asia from future attacks. The wall is built 100 feet tall and on a 100 degree angle and is unclimbable from the outside. It is made from solid Diamond 16 feet deep. History Moldovan culture emerged as a power around 1189 with the choice of the new capital. In 1454 Under Joseph's grandfather Litoni Demitre moved the capital again. In 1523 a man by the name of Joseph Demitre rose to power in Eastern Europes delegation meeting. Joseph was born in Kelpto and was imediatly loved by Moldovan citizens. MME rose when Moldova elected him as a president but he wanted more and cretaed an empire. Under his rule MME grew a lot and conquered miles of lands around Moldova . Also Joseph commisioned the building of T-EEPW. Joseph died in 1607. His nephew Rayond Lepto I rose to power but under his rule lost all conquered territories. Rayond I died in 1699. His nephew Geogre Micia rose to power and allied empires near by. Also he traveled the world searching for conquerable territories. He won Sierra Leone for MME in 1726. Also during a peace treaty with empires he won over Crimea in a deal for protection. Geogre died in 1797. His daughter Julia Rose Micia rose as the first empress of MME. She ruled strong and turned MME into a known empire by expanding the empires army to 10,000,000 citizens and housed them in Fort Rose in Sotren. Julia died in 1874. Her son Louis rose to power in 1875 and under his rule conquered Liberia and named 4 cities after him today only one stands in Liberia. He also established a mid-sea statue of him of the coast of Georgia. He died in 1967. His daughter Lutania rose to power in 1968, she created EESPfE or Eastern Europe Space Program for Exploration after MME's neighboring empires went into space. Also Lutania started Moldovas sea exploration and sent three ships towards the Atlantic and today the Moldovan Cruise Lines is still used and a star ship made in 2010 called Lutania is used for sea comfort. Lutania died in 1993. Her son Michael Micia I rose to power and is ruling MME today. He moved the capital from Louisville to Kofikia in 2005 and created a statue of himself in the Caspian Sea. He still rules today. Future Conquering These are areas MME would like to conquer or partly own: -Greenland -Madagascar -Peloponnesus -Kamchatka -Sakhalin -Taiwan Sports MME has always had a history in sports. The EU Atheltetios is a Sporting event in which 10 people strong in 10 different events: -Running -Archery -Canoeing -Soccer -Climbing -Lacrosse -Baseball -Hockey -Skiing -Luge Atheltietios have been going on since 1989: Also every year there is a EUC in which empires send a soccer team to a chosen city to compete for a winner this has been happening since 2003. Also the have a Winner Confrence in which the winners from the EUC and the Athletetios compete head to head for 2 weeks with 20 competitors 2 in each event. If the same country won both they are automatically the winner of the Confrence Category:EOEP1